Sparks
by BluePeaches
Summary: A series of one shots following the movie-verse. Includes: "Spark of Adrenaline" and "Spark of Life." Sam is hiding from someone and Optimus muses on Earthlings' unique ability. Up next: "Spark of War" Megatron starts a devastating war with one decision.
1. Spark of Adrenaline

**Spark of Adrenaline**

Sam Witwicky had his hand over his mouth, scarcely daring to breathe for fear of catching the attention of his seeker. He sat with his back pressed against a large metal desk, heart beating wildly, the coolness of the metal seeping through his sweaty white shirt. Somewhere behind him, she cocked her head, listening intently, waiting for him to give away his hiding place. He heard her footsteps fade away a little; she was moving away from him towards the back of the little car shop. Just to his right, he saw the body of an Infiniti G37 Coupe sitting sadly with its front wheels missing. He could make it there, he was sure, but would he be able to do so without his hunter noticing? Slowly, he leaned forward into a crouching position, the scratching of sand and dust under his shoes nearly deafening to his ears. He was still for a moment, listening for any indication that his hunter had heard him. At that moment, a wrench, which up to now had been balanced precariously on the edge of a workbench, fell to the hard, cement floor with a metallic clatter. Part of Sam's mind was startled, but the other part stayed calm enough to take advantage of the distracting noise. He dashed for cover behind the shiny blue body of the Coupe.

His hunter, attention momentarily diverted by the wrench, did not hear him. But upon inspecting the wrench, she decided that it was not her prey that caused the accident, and she knew he was still trapped in the car repair shop with her. She watched the dark and dusty interior of the room, her eyes glowing with anticipation of the capture. Her silvery nails clicked on the surface of a Ford Mustang.

"Samuel?" she called softly, seductively. "Where are you?" The huntress crept between cars and workbenches, crouching to look underneath them, peering into the windows of the pretty vehicles. As she leaned over to look into the window of an Audi, she noticed the glimmer of liquid on the side of a desk. Looking closer, she saw it was sweat, left by a perspiring back. She put her hand on the metal. It was still warm. She was getting close. Looking up, she saw the heel of a sneaker peeking out from behind a Coupe. The huntress smiled.

"Gotcha," she whispered. Silently, like a well-oiled machine, she crept forward. The poor boy didn't even know what hit him. He yelped, putting up his hands in defense as she pounced on him, heading straight for his face.

Sam was briefly surprised when Mikaela tackled him and planted a kiss on his lips, but soon gave himself up to her feminine charms. He lay back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Found you," she said, smiling at him and rubbing her nose against his.

"You definitely cheated."

Mikaela's face twisted into a confused and slightly angry look. "Cheated? What are you talking about?"

Sam shrugged. "Well, how am I supposed to hide from such a beautiful girl like you? You're like the bright light and I'm the mosquito." He rolled his eyes in a way that said it was 'oh so obvious.' Mikaela laughed and kissed him again, scratching his neck lightly with her silver-painted nails and making his stomach do a flip-flop. He, in response, traced curling patterns on the skin of her lower back, which her little red tank top failed to cover. Her sharp intake of breath told him she liked it. Sam grinned a silly grin at his own power over her, but it quickly turned into a scowl as his shoulder blade began complaining at being pressed into a cement floor for too long.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Mikaela asked.

"Well," he said, drawing out the word and looking away from her. "As nice as it is to have you here on top of me in your garage, I couldn't help thinking it might be nicer if I were on top of a mattress."

Mikaela smiled knowingly. "I see," she said, lifting herself off of him and then helping him up off the dusty floor. He dusted off the seat of his pants and took her hand.

"So is it your house, or mine?" he asked, in an oh-so-innocent voice.

"Well, my house is closer," she replied.

Sam caught a mischievous glint in her eye and raised an eyebrow at her. She squeezed his hand and said,

"Race ya!"

She took off like a lightning bolt out the door and down the street, glancing back at her boyfriend with a wicked look in her eyes and sending energy through his veins like only she could. Sam smiled and raced after her.


	2. Spark of Life

Author's Note: This little monologue was written assuming that Cybertronians do not reproduce sexually. At least, that's the idea I got from the movies. Please, while you're reading this story, imagine Optimus Prime is saying this. I think you'll get much more out of this if you do.

**Spark of Life**

The Allspark is gone. It had been the source of our life. The source of our power. When we were created, each of us was given our own spark, which would never fade or falter. Only if our spark were separated from our body would we die. And in the war over the Allspark, many of us did. When Megatron claimed the power of the Allspark for himself, my brothers and I fought to protect it. We fought until destroyed our own beloved planet, our home. And I sent the Allspark into space to keep it from Megatron's hands. It was a difficult decision, trusting the stars to keep the Allspark hidden. But my brothers and I made the right one. Though the Allspark is gone, destroyed forever, I am thankful that it led us here, to Earth.

Since arriving here with the Autobots, I have never ceased marveling at the great wonders of this biological planet. There are so many strange and diverse species inhabiting the lands, the oceans, the skies. I have seen the great whales of the sea, the ferocious sharks and the tiny seahorses. I have seen the tall giraffes of the continent of Africa, the white bears of Antarctica and the elephants of India. Most curious, however, are the humans. Their intelligence is far above those of the other creatures, as is their capacity for hope and courage. I have seen such acts of bravery and selflessness in Sam Witwicky, a human I am proud to call my friend. These humans, primitive and inclined to war as they are, could be a great people. They have a power that we Cybertronians do not.

As I watch over Sam and Mikaela, sitting on the beach, I cannot help being amazed at their power to create life. Cybertronians may have superior weapons, but to create a spark from nothing is an ability we do not possess. And yet these humans have been able to do so for thousands of years. In their bodies they hold the power to create sparks without sacrificing their own. Doing a quick diagnostic, I realize with surprise that, indeed, a spark has been created already. It resides in Mikaela's abdomen, surrounded by a still forming body. This fills me with hope and I wonder what it would be like to create a spark of life.


End file.
